


Family Kisses

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-25
Updated: 2007-10-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean proves to Sam that he knows more about kissing then his little brother. Dean then finds that he might have just opened a dangerous door. Little Sam and Dean ahoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Finaly Beta-ed by Zee:). It's pretty much a quickie I was thinking about. It might suggest a little bit of underage-ness but I don't go that far. It's just a kiss I swear!

  
Author's notes:

Beta-ed by Zee:)

* * *

          

**Family Kisses**

           

         “Dean what are they doing?”

 

            Dean rolled his eyes. Finishing the morning dishes, he dried his hands and walked over to his eight year old brother lying on the bed. He looked at the television screen and stuck out his tongue in disgust. He hated mushy movies. “Sammy, you know what they are doing. They are kissing. You’ve seen kissing before.”

 

            "Yeah, but I’ve never seen anyone do it like that. Why is he opening his mouth like that and is that his tongue? Dean why is he using his tongue?!”

 

            Dean gagged. “It’s gross Sammy. Turn it off.” 

 

            “No!” Sam defied him, clutching the remote. His eyes were glued on the screen as the couple’s kiss became even more heated. “How come he’s putting his hand up her shirt?”

 

            Dean climbed onto the bed and grabbed the remote, hitting the off button. He held the remote away as his brother struggled to get it. “You know dad doesn’t want you watching that sort of junk!” He ignored Sam’s whimpering as he pushed his brother to the side. He tossed the remote away and shook his head. “You’re not old enough to be watching movies with grown up stuff!”

 

            “I am too old enough!” Sam pouted. “I know all about that stuff!” 

 

            “Oh really?!” Dean smirked. “I bet you don’t even know about giving a girl the tongue!”

 

            Sam’s eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms. He clearly didn’t know anything about it. “How would you even know about it?! Have you ever done it?”

 

            “No but I heard dad talking about it! If you paid more attention you might know this stuff, but I guess that’s why you're just a little baby brother.” 

 

            “I am not a baby!”

 

            “Are too!”

 

            “Am not! Am not!”

 

            “Are too! Are too!”

 

            Sam growled as he pounced on his brother. He sat heavily on Dean’s stomach making his older brother grunt. 

 

            “Get off of me Sammy!”

 

            “NO!” Sam yelled. “I am not a baby and I am going to prove it!”

 

            Dean’s eyes grew wide as Sam leaned forwards and kissed him. Yuck! It was okay though, the kiss was gentle and chaste as any other brotherly kiss. Dean rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t a good kiss!”

 

            “But that’s how we kiss all the time.”

 

            “It was a family kiss. That’s the kind of easy kiss brothers give other brothers or dads. Everyone knows how to do those, even babies!”

 

            “If you know so much about kissing then prove it!”

 

            Dean’s eyes narrowed. He flipped Sam onto his back and leaned in. “You asked for it!”  The instant Dean’s lips connected with his brother’s a spark went through him. It was warm and was fast, running through his body at the speed of light. Dean’s eyes closed as he couldn’t help himself as his whole being growing warm against the little brother underneath him. His lips were locked to Sam’s as he felt everything just melt away. It wasn’t until he heard Sam moan softly and Dean was snapped back into reality. He pulled away sharply and found himself breathing hard.

 

            The next few minutes were mostly a blur as Dean made Sam swear never to tell their father and then to never speak of what had happened, not ever again. Sam was breathing hard and looked a bit frightened, but he swore on his favorite pair of _Star Wars_ pajamas that he wouldn’t ever tell anyone. Sam sniffled a little thinking he had done something bad but Dean told him it was okay and gave him some milk. He then turned on the television again and made Sam watch cartoons. 

 

            After that Dean kissed other people, but after Sammy no one knew how to kiss Dean exactly the right way but his brother. 


End file.
